


Radio-Silent

by Destruenten



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: I will add more characters as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruenten/pseuds/Destruenten
Summary: This investigators goal is to find out all the good in this town to protect them, but they feel like with each investigation they stray further away from their goal.What if the evil outweighted the good in this town and they didnt know until the last, pitiful moment?





	Radio-Silent

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this will be explained some other time soon
> 
> english isnt my first Language Please be mindful of That! my first Time writing something since a while
> 
> also im kinda unsure bout how ao3 works so im sorry if anything seems awkward

It's late in the night, the sky is covered in stars and the moon is illuminating the town in a cold light. The town is covered in snow, the only thing that can be heard are the quick footsteps of the town's investigator Mysh.

This investigators goal is to find out all the good in this town to protect them, but they feel like with each investigation they stray further away from their goal.

What if the evil outweighted the good in this town and they didnt know until the last, pitiful moment?

Mysh roaming the streets, having just finished investigating someone the town had deemed suspicious earlier, they're clearly unhappy with what they have found out.

They had went into a rundown house earlier, the house where someone ,who claims to just want to survive, is living.

And well, after rummaging through the so called survivors -- her name is Annie -- belongings and making more of a mess of her house than it already is, Mysh couldnt possibly come to the conclusion that simply surviving is Annie's goal, no matter how much they tried.

Annie had a whole drawer dedicated to objects used to make fire with- matches, lighters, you name it. Enough to possibly light a couple houses on fire or even be used to burn down the snow of the town and the people with it.

But she had made up a excuse on the spot- or was it an excuse? Was she telling the truth, possibly? Hopefully?

She had stammered out that those were for her cigarettes, but there were no cigarettes to be seen anywhere. 

But maybe she was out of cigarettes that day, but Mysh can't remember one single time where Annie had smoked. 

Her voice didnt even sound like she smoked- smooth as silk, no raspyness, the clearest voice you could ever have heard.

She could've recently have started smoking, but why would she need that many lighters and matches? 

The only thing that could imply that Annie's goal is to simply survive is the bullet proof vest that the blonde is always seen wearing.

In another drawer of Annie's, there was a gun. 

Annie had her back turned to Mysh as they found that, so they took direct action and put it in their green coats pocket, confiscated it promptly.

The mayor didn't allow Mysh to have a gun when they asked for one once, even if it was for self defence- what if they met a serial killer on the street? Or even a werewolf? What are they supposed to do then? Beg nicely for their life? 

The mayor feared that if Mysh had a gun, they could possibly pull the trigger at someone innocent. Not guilty. A pure soul.

But that's nothing to worry about for now, Mysh doesn't know how to use a gun. Yet. Will they ever get to use it?

There have been other people using guns around this town. Yesterday, the escort was shot. By who? No one knows. They hung the innocent, poor medium for it. 

The day before yesterday, the town's doctor Palina claimed to have been shot too- but she had tended to her wounds herself, as she claimed.

But the town's stalker, or well, a nicer word for it is lookout, Yoko had said he didn't see anyone come to Palina's house at all that night. He only saw Palina leave her house and come back as the sun had risen.

But Yoko's words cant be trusted as Mysh was told, better not listen to anything he tries to deliever as the truth. He has given out wrong information before.

Like that the beloved medium visited her beloved escort the night she was shot beetween the eyes.

Mysh needs to investigate Yoko's house sometime, possibly tomorrow.

He could either be really bad at what he does, actually be a lookout, or just be lying about it all. 

Mysh has only talked to Yoko once, and it was weird. He accused them about not being a investigator, but instead- working for the mafia.

They were taken aback by that statement, immediately having started to yell about how he even dares to accuse them of that. The mayor had told them to calm down back then.

Suddenly, Mysh gets shoved from behind and their face makes contact with the cold snow. 

A hand is pressing on their head, pressing it down onto the snow. Mysh starts to yell for help- or they try. Their screams are muffled out by the snow.

The next thing they feel is someone stepping on their back to hold them down more, and what feels like a gun pressed against their lovely white-haired head.


End file.
